


Sick as a Shinobi

by Etagirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, good guy Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etagirl/pseuds/Etagirl
Summary: Get it? Sick as a Shinobi? Like "sick as a dog"? I'll see myself out...Decided to take a little break from my Connor whump to offer a little Kakashi whump. Nothing too complex, Kakashi comes down with the flu and Might Guy takes care of him. There's some Kakashi x Guy if you squint, I guess, not really. I'll probably post a part 2, dunno if I'll go beyond that. I guess I'll see if enough people like it lol. Enjoy!





	Sick as a Shinobi

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes. From the moment he awoke, his back ached, his nose was running, and he just generally felt terrible. He turned in his bed, squinting at the sunlight that streamed through the window.  
“Ugh, too bright…” he muttered as he dragged himself out of bed to shut the curtains.  
As he did, he noticed the note on his desk. “Training with Naruto and Sakura at 10:00”.  
Crap. That’s right. He promised he’d help Naruto and Sakura train at 10 am. Kakashi looked at the time. It was already 9:30. Sighing, he slowly put on his ninja gear and made his way to the training grounds. No time for breakfast, besides he wasn’t really all that hungry anyway.

\- - -

“Huff… puff…” Kakashi gasped.  
Half an hour into training, and he was already exhausted.  
“Come on, Kakashi-sensei, I haven’t even broken a sweat!” Naruto yelled.  
Sakura also jeered, “Yeah! Come on, give us your best shot!”  
How can they have so much energy? Kakashi thought. No, it only makes sense they would have a lot of energy. I’m the odd one out, with my lack of it. Dammit, I must be coming down with something.  
“Kakashi-sensei!”  
“Alright... take this!” Kakashi charged up his chidori and ran towards the two.  
“W- woah!” Naruto narrowly dodged the charging shinobi.  
Sakura managed to get out of the way as well. Kakashi wound up chidori-ing a tree. He pried his arm free of the trunk and once again charged his lightning blade.  
“Not this time!” Naruto threw several kunai at the silver-haired ninja.   
Kakashi dodged the kunai easily albeit with a little less than perfect grace. He stumbled on the landing and had to grab the branch of a different tree to steady himself.  
“Is it just me or does Kakashi-sensei seem a bit… off today?” Naruto whispered to Sakura as Kakashi righted himself.  
“He does… He seems less energetic, too. I wonder if he’s alright? He looks rather pale.”  
Kakashi took a deep breath and sniffled. Snot was dripping from his nose down into his mask. Gross.  
“Don’t get distracted-” Kakashi tried to yell but was cut short by a coughing fit.  
A wave of dizziness washed over him. Kakashi felt so weak. His head burned but his body felt so cold. He began trembling.  
“Kakashi...sensei?” Sakura called to him tentatively.  
“F- five minutes…” he stuttered. “Five minute break.”  
Kakashi all but collapsed to his knees.  
“Kakashi-sensei!” Both students cried as they dashed over to him.  
Kakashi leaned back against a tree, weakly coughing. He closed his eyes. Sleep… all he wanted was to sleep.  
“Give me a couple of minutes. I’ll be fine in a few minutes,” he muttered.  
Naruto and Sakura exchanged worried glances as they knelt in front of their teacher. Sakura reached out and touched his forehead. Kakashi gasped.  
“Kakashi-sensei, you’re running a fever!” Sakura scolded. “Why didn’t you just say you weren’t feeling well?”  
“I… I didn’t want to disappoint you. Besides I thought…”  
“You thought what?”  
“I… thought I could just push through it,” Kakashi said sheepishly.  
Sakura sighed, holding her head, “Honestly, you need to take better care of yourself Kakashi-sensei.”  
Naruto nodded in agreement.  
“Anyway, just give me a couple of minutes, then we can return to training,” Kakashi sniffled.  
Just as he started to drift off, an obnoxiously loud voice jolted Kakashi back awake.  
“My eternal rival! What are you doing lazing about on such a gloriously sunny day? You should be training!”  
“Oh… hi, Guy,” Kakashi opened his eyes.  
“We were training,” Naruto grinned. “We were just taking a break!”  
“Although, I don’t think we can continue training now,” Sakura added.  
Guy frowned, “Why not?”  
“Kakashi-sensei’s sick!”  
Dammit Sakura… why did you have to tell him that? Now he’ll never leave me alone! Kakashi cursed.  
“My eternal rival is sick?” Guy asked, perplexed.  
“Yeah, I think he has the flu. He’s running a fever.”  
Then, with renewed vigor, “This will not do! My rival should always be at peak condition so we can spar fairly with each other! Worry not, Kakashi, I shall nurse you back to health!”  
With that, Guy scooped Kakashi up off the ground.  
“W- wait, Guy! I can walk!” Kakashi cried but it was too late.  
Might Guy sprinted towards the shinobi’s apartment at full speed, leaving the other two in the dust.  
“Great,” Sakura coughed. “What have I done?”  
\- - -

“Here we are!” Guy yelled as he stopped suddenly in front of Kakashi’s door.  
Using his spare key, he opened the door and strode inside, depositing Kakashi gently onto his bed.  
“Ughh,” Kakashi groaned.  
Partly out of pain, because his back still bothered him and now he had a pounding headache thanks to Guy’s yelling, but also partly out of exasperation at the bushy-browed man’s interference.  
“Alright Guy, I’m home now. You can go.”  
“And leave you here all alone to fend for yourself? I think not!”  
This was going to be a long day, Kakashi could tell.  
“Is there anything I might assist you with, dear friend of mine?”  
“Not really… I think it’s best if I just-”  
But once again Kakashi was interrupted by a coughing fit. He grabbed his back, which hurt the most out of all the little aches and pains he had.   
“Did you hurt your back?” Guy asked, concerned.  
“No, no, just the usual aches that come with the flu.”  
“I see…” Guy seemed to be debating something. “Wait right here, I’ll be back!”  
Might Guy dashed out the door. Kakashi sighed, not like he had much choice. In the meantime he grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom and set them on the bed stand beside him. He removed his snot-covered mask and tossed it in the laundry hamper. He also removed his ninja gear and slipped into something more comfortable: a simple black long-sleeve shirt and pants.  
By the time Guy returned, Kakashi was lying on his bed, too tired to even properly get into it. The poor silver-haired shinobi was shaking violently and panting. Guy gently placed a hand on Kakashi’s forehead, causing the latter to open his eyes in surprise.  
“What’re you-”  
“Shh,” Guy shushed him. “Hmm, that’s quite a fever, friend.”  
Guy then pulled Kakashi by the arm up off the bed, much to his protest, and pulled back the covers. He then tossed Kakashi back down and placed the blanket over him.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Kakashi was too exhausted to outright lie, but too proud to admit how awful he felt. So he downplayed it a bit.  
“Still not too good. I think my fever’s risen.”  
“Yet you’re shaking like a leaf. Are you cold?”  
“...Yes.”  
“Well, hopefully the blanket will help with that. Here, I brought you this, too.”  
Guy held out a small brown bag. Kakashi hesitantly took it.  
“What is it?”  
“Medicine. I stopped by the pharmacy and picked up some supplies. This should ease your pain and stop that runny nose. It should also help a bit with the fever.”  
Kakashi needn’t here anymore. He gulped down the pills with a glass of water Guy also brought him. Then he laid down and closed his eyes. Still, he couldn’t sleep. His back was killing him.  
Guy had a remedy for that, too. While his eyes were closed, Guy walked away and came back a few minutes later with a hot water bottle. He slipped it behind Kakashi, between his body and the wall. Kakashi jolted in surprise at the sudden pressure on his back.  
“Relax, it’s just a hot water bottle. I often use them when my muscles are sore from working out,” Guy smirked.  
“I hope you didn’t use this one…” Kakashi muttered.  
“Don’t worry,” Guy laughed. “This one’s clean! I didn’t use it! Even if I had, we’re both men and it’s not like I have any diseases.”  
Kakashi sighed, Guy just didn’t get it. Even so, he wouldn’t admit it but he was grateful for the additional warmth. Indeed, it did help ease his pain somewhat and helped him to stop shivering along with the blanket.  
Kakashi let out a soft, involuntary, moan of pleasure, much to his chagrin. His body relaxed. He was unaware of just how tense his muscles really were. The medicine started to kick in, too, making him drowsy. That plus the fever made it incredibly difficult for Kakashi to keep his eyes open.  
Guy noticed and chuckled, “Sleep well, my friend.”  
“Uh huh…”  
After a few minutes, Kakashi had finally drifted off to sleep. The only sound now was his soft snoring. Guy smiled and began prepping the kitchen. Feed a cold, starve a fever, after all. Although it was a little late for that, he supposed.


End file.
